Ruby Eyes
by ScarletSide
Summary: His eyes weren't find those chocolate eyes he was expecting to see...but yes eyes with the color as red as blood and as precious as a ruby ... (Original in Spanish)
1. Prologue

**RUBY EYES**

* * *

Prologue

It had happened again. He had chosen that woman instead of her.

But this time was different.

Their lives were at stake and he had preferred to save someone whose heart was no longer beating before her.

And what hurt her most was that he had not even bothered to look at her.

The nasty being that kept her captive spoke a few words at the half demon who was now at a safe distance with the priestess in his arms.

Or so she believed.

Why did she think that but didn't confirm the situation herself?

Well, for the simple fact that her senses had been completely blocked by the poison that was ravaging her body.

She couldn't hear or smell anything and felt no pain.

She could only see how the events were going on without being able to give an opinion and see clearly for herself..

At a moment, she felt how the atmosphere around her, heavy and not very tolerable before, became more lighter.

By directing her gaze to the place where he and her friends were, she noted his surprised face, which then changed into one of horror.

She didn' understand why he was showing such amazement .

A few minutes before had been only a few steps away from her when he went to save the other woman and had not shown any reaction.

Now he looked terrified instead.

The person who had captured her, apparently resumed conversation with her peers. He seemed to be laughing at them.

But still she didn't know what he was saying, just looked blankly.

A few seconds after what seemed like the end of the alleged conversation, she felt her chest and belly burn.

It felt like thousands of needles breaking her pale skin, she thought.

She wasn't so mistaken.

The extensions of that being had pierced her body and although it was assumed that she felt nothing due to the poison, pain was present there.

Those things were soon removed from her body slowly,her skin stretching slightly with the exiting needles, clinging onto the demon's appendages before giving up and the skin settled back to her form.

A red and hot liquid began to emerge from her wounds ... blood.

She coughed and a red thin trickle slipped down the left side of her mouth.

Her head, feeling heavy, fell gently and she squinted.

Her vision began to blur, all she could see was the ground and a big red blob that was supposedly her uniform.

She felt pulled up an her body was free when what that kept her caught, disappeared.

The impact force of gravity causing her to start to fall.

She spotted a turbulent river that ran a few meters below and guessed that she probably would fall there, the course of direction wasn't changing after all.

She saw him running toward her, the woman had stayed lying on the floor in the care of his friends. The man who had thrown her prevented her advance.

He shouted something that she acknowledged by the movement of his lips, her name.

His eyes betrayed a tremendous despair apparently addressed to her.

However she was no longer affected by the situation.

There was nothing wrong with death. If she died her physical and emotional suffering would end and that was the what she wanted most at those moments.

Besides he had already chosen and she had no right to claim anything that wasn't true. After all she was the only one who was superfluous. She had come between them and now this was her punishment for trying to have a man who loved another person.

She cursed the day that those golden eyes had captivated her… but even so she didn't do wrong. Had she done a sin?

All precious moments that she had passed with him remain forever engraved in her heart.

Some rebel tears began to leak from his eyes.

She looked at him one last time. Although it had only been a few seconds he was looking at her with the same face that reflected fear and despair.

For a short time it seemed like they had eye contact.

She smiled at him and whispered that sure he would listen ...

—Goodbye….Inuyasha…

A moment later she felt his body crashed into something and everything went black. The waters of that river began to engulf her.

The light was disappearing slowly as she was plunged into darkness.

Small bubbles were the only thing that ran up hastily to the surface, as if it's a race. A race back to freedom.

Her lungs were slowly flooded with Saltwater that was entering by her nose and mouth.

Was this a current ? whatever it was she was dragged with it. Nothing she could do.

For a short time she felt at peace. She wasn't afraid to know that she would not see the people important to her anymore. What she regretted was knowing that these people probably would suffer and mourn for her death.

However there was nothing she could do.

It was too late to change things and if she could go back in time she would have done it. She would like to change many things if she could .

If only it were possible ...

Nothing mattered anymore.

Many things had happened since she turned fifteen. Fight with monsters, go to school, search for the jewel's shards, meet her dear friends, fall in love, experiencing jealousy for the first time, cry for unrequited love…

She was happy and couldn't wish for more but for her them not to suffer, and her... to just to rest at last.

She closed her eyes. And no longer opened them.

* * *

Hi everyone! Nice to meet you. I'm Liz.

This is the prologue from a story I've been writing for a long time (about one year ago).

I wanted to share it for anyone who wants to read it.

It not finished yet and its original language is Spanish but I started to translate it so more people can enjoy this story.

For who wants to read the original version, it can found in my profile. At the moment it has 26 chapters and there will be more.

Please tell me what you think nwn

A big hug for all of you.

Liz


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a normal and simple day

He made her angry because he said her food tasted terrible. She kicked him to the ground, and then she went to the woods in order to "take a walk".

The group, returning after consecutive battles against Naraku to attain the shards, was returning to lady Kaede's village to have a well deserved rest.

Although it would take many days for them to arrive at the village, it was a worthwhile effort.

Kagome planned to stay in her historical time for at least a week. And if a certain hanyou disagreed with her wishes, his body will pay the consequences

Well, let's return to the important matters. As usual, he was not going to apologize despite the constant pressure of his friends.

However he began to consider looking for her as the sky was getting dark ad she did not appear. Their discussion took place at noon.

His worries were gone when he saw her getting out of the bushes shouting: "Naraku is here!"

The group rushed to go to the direction where the young girl pointed out. They saw her smile as they passed through her.

The reason for the gesture was incomprehensible, however he didn't care, he had no time to waste on trifles.

The place where Naraku stood was a barren ground, that finished on a cliff, below which apparently was a river, since he could hear perfectly the rushing of its waters.

He did not expected to find Kikyou in that bastard's arms.

He did not understand how it was possible that he couldn't catch her scent before, and the scent of that bastard.

He figured he had probably used a barrier to hide his foul odor and that of the miko's. Not until he decided to appear upon Kagome.

His head only had in mind the rescue of the miko who was in the hands of his worst enemy.

However he didn't thought how Kagome was able to find Naraku without being captured and / or wounded by him...

— We finally meet again, Inuyasha ...I was waiting for you.

Naraku laughed and Inuyasha growled in reply as he showed Kykyou being held in his arms. She was unconscious and Naraku held her as his trophy. Such a sight provoked Inuyasha to intensify his growls.

—If you want her, come and get her.

The hanyou did not wait to unleash his weapon, he unsheathed Tessaiga and approached Naraku with intentions to attack him, but a horde of monsters appeared between them.

It seems that he wouldn't achieve anything by attacking at random. For a short time and with the help of his friends, he broke through them and he was finally able get to the miko. He soon hold her and got her away from there

Contrary to what Inuyasha expected, Naraku didn't resist or even tried to do something to get her back, he only saw him quietly while outlined a smile.

He looked at him with disgust, He would never know what was going through his head. He smiled as if he had won the battle even though now Kikyou was not in his power. That made Inuyasha feel uncomfortable.

His friend approached him, his expression was serious, something was happening.

Inuyasha, don't you think this is strange?

What do you mean, Miroku?

—Well, talking about Lady Kikyou, I thought Naraku could bring more resistance but he conversely allowed you get her so easily — He paused briefly in order to look at his enemy— I find it quite strange that he has appeared with her just to let you rescue her...this brings me a very bad feeling, Inuyasha.

The alluded Inuyasha thought a little about the monk's advice...then he knew he was not the only one who saw the situation as unusual and bizarre.

—Even he didn't even bother trying to steal Kagome's shards

The words that the female exterminator told us were not lies.

He knew perfectly that if Naraku appeared personally in front of them, it could only be for the sole purpose of taking away the shards from them... and if possible, to kill them in the process.

Althought there had been no attempt on his part to get closer Kagome, the damned man just stood there and laughing at them. They didn't know was what causing him such to laugh.

—Inuyasha, you've just done what he wanted.

The voice of the priestess said as she was in the arms of Inuyasha, making him to get out from his thoughts.

— The true target of Naraku was you rescuing me ... his target is Kagome.

—What do you mean Kikyou? —blinking his eyes in confusion— If Kagome is right there...

He glanced toward where Kagome was supposed to be and he was able to see her, causing him to feel relief.

— That's not Kagome, it's a puppet of Naraku.

Those words felt like a bucket of cold water for him, as he looked back at "Kagome", who was half hidden in the shadows of the trees. Her head was lying down and outlining a half smile.

Naraku lifted his gaze, saw him with amusement.

—I'm sorry Inuyasha...you are so easy to manipulate.

The puppet laughed and a small screen of dust or something like that began to surround her.

After the dust was gone, all that was left was a wooden doll at the site previously occupied by the young girl, which had a lock of black hair wrapped around it.

For his part, the hanyou felt he was going to faint, he did not know how to react in this case.

Things were becoming clear...

Kagome's delay; her warning that Naraku had appeared even when Inuyasha had not even felt his smell in the air; The easiness of rescuing Kikyou; and Naraku's inaction for stealing the shards from her... all made sense.

It had been a damn trap, and he had fallen like an idiot without realizing it.

His sight was now fixed on the repugnant being in front of him, who was the only one who could tell him where was Kagome. Naraku, guessing from his thoughts, broke a barrier of whose presence he and his friends had not noticed, revealing what has hidden within the shadows.

Inuyasha could not avoid being startled to look at Kagome being imprisoned by a kind of fleshy roots probably coming from her captor.

His gaze was empty and her face showed no emotion.

His surprise began to filled with anxiety, worry, fear, anger and many other emotions, he struggled for those feelings to not carry him away and to avoid making him a mistake.

—You Bastard…

He was really angry, and not just with Naraku in front of him, but also with himself for not having been able to realize that Kagome was in danger.

—Why are you so angry, Inuyasha? I thought you did not care about this woman as much as you did for dear Kikyou.

The wretch was making fun of him and apparently he was enjoying it.

The half demon deposited the priestess on the floor and jumped directly to attack Naraku, but as he was in near proximity to him, Naraku began to speak the following:

—I thank you for giving the Shikon shards so easily — He took something from his clothes and with his open hand, revealing a small jar with shining lights— And it wouldn't have been possible without you, Inuyasha. as you had a fight with this woman and the very silly girl decided to go alone for a walk alone, I could easily catch her.

—How the hell ...?

If the bastard knew that Inuyasha had a fight with Kagome, it only meant that he had been spying them ... and Inuyasha had not noticed it.

—You Bastard ... I hope you are starting to say your prayers ... because I will kill you right now!

He plunged himself toward the man, willing to cut him into pieces with his sword in order to rescue the girl who was in Naraku's possession

Big mistake

A crowd of monsters suddenly appeared from who knows where and he had no choice but to face them all if he wanted to reach his destination.

At that moment, he witnessed with horror as her body was pierced by the fleshy extensions of Naraku, the blood began to com out after the fleshy limbs began to withdraw away from her.

He heard her cough, a red thin thread was coming out from her mouth.

Now he has done it, Inuyasha will definitely kill him, he would ensure that nothing would remain of his existence.

But his thoughts were far from becoming a reality, as he saw Kagome's body being thrown without any care into the abyss behind them.

Despair, Such a feeling was possessing Inuyasha at that moment.

He ran fast in order to catch her, but the wretch blocked his path, attacking and blocking his arrival.

He couldn't do more than stifle a scream.

— ¡Kagome!

As if she had heard him, their eyes met, tears were running down her cheeks.

He couldn't do nothing more than watching as she was falling slowly into the abyss, going through like a sequence of images.

By looking better at her, Inuyasha noticed that she was smiling toward him...despite what was happening to her, even though he hadn't been able to protect her, and despite being mortally wounded ...

She simply smiled.

He saw her lips moving as she was articulating some words for Inuyasha to hear. He listened her words with perfection... words he would not wished to ever hear.

—Goodbye…Inuyasha…

Then he only saw her disappearing into the darkness of the abyss ... and his heart trembled.

— ¡Kagome!

The piercing scream he released in that moment made his friends, oblivious to the situation as they were fighting against the monsters, to understand that things were not going well.

He hadn't been able to rescue her...he hadn't protected her... he had broken his promise...

* * *

Finally the first chapter owo

And thanks to a friend of Deviantart that helps me with the correct translation.

Also thank you very much to Kagomelover666 for your comment!

Hope you like it nwn


End file.
